


It's That Pivotal Moment

by gaydisasterdanvers



Series: Fictober 2019 [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, Danvarias, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fictober 2019, Gen, Shovel Talk, because sam arias sure does, i hope you like 90's pop hits, these two adorable idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydisasterdanvers/pseuds/gaydisasterdanvers
Summary: Giggles wrack the body of the younger Arias who is tucked into Alex’s side, and she finds herself smiling so big that it hurts at the junction of her jaw and temple. They both watch, trying hard to keep quiet (and to be honest, Alex finds that she’s struggling to not sing along, because this song is so fucking catchy), as Sam grasps the spatula and brings it to her lips.





	It's That Pivotal Moment

Written for Tumblr's **[Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/)**

****Prompt**\- ** _"I never knew it could be this way."_

Like what you read? Find me on **[Tumblr](https://www.gaydisasterdanvers.tumblr.com/) **and send me a prompt!

* * *

The first thing that strikes her when she wakes up is the sun, scorching a path across the exposed skin of her upper back. It’s unusual, as in her own apartment the windows in the bedroom are hardly large enough to let in a few rays, not to mention her windows face west, away from the sun’s ascent. No, definitely not her bed. Alex Danvers allows her eyes to flutter and it comes back to her.

  
She is in Sam’s bed. 

  
At Sam’s place. Where she had spent the night. For the first time. 

  
Oh, and what a night it had been, she thinks as she presses her face deeper into the pillow to surround herself with the delicious scent that is Samantha Arias. She hadn’t been able to pinpoint it before, but here it overpowers her. Cocoa butter. Citrus notes. Vanilla. There is the faint sticky sweet smell of sweat. And oh. The smell of sex. Events of the night before flash briefly in her mind, as a lazy smile pulls at the corners of her lips. 

  
A loud clatter and then a bang from the kitchen is what causes her body to fully awaken with a jolt.

  
The bed beside her is empty, but still holds a slight warmth against her flat palm. Rolling to her back, Alex allows her arms to stretch overhead with a groan before she swings her feet from the bed and pads to the dresser to help herself to a pair of sweats (which she has to cuff at her ankles) and a well worn and faded No Doubt shirt. A quick moment in the bathroom to brush the sleep from her mouth before she’s on her way to investigate the sound in the kitchen.

  
As she approaches the top of the stairs, she hears a somewhat familiar melody. It’s a song that she hasn’t heard in quite some time, but it’s one she’d recognize anywhere. It brings back memories of junior high dances and sitting in the back of the bus singing with her soccer team. Honestly, she’s a bit surprised that her hand taps her hip to the rhythm as she slowly moves down the stairs, mostly because it’s a little too close to country music. And Alex Danvers does not enjoy country music.

  
She’s nearly at the threshold of the kitchen when a hand grabs at her forearm and tugs her into the living space just off the kitchen. Usually, she isn’t so easily caught off guard. But it’s early and coffee is yet to enter her bloodstream. When she jerks her head with wide eyes to the source of the contact she finds Ruby Arias with a finger pressed to her lips. There must be evidence of confusion on the Agent’s features because the girl’s lips pull into a smirk before she peeks around the doorway for a moment before pulling back and motioning with her chin for Alex to have a look.

  
She isn’t quite sure what to expect, but it certainly isn’t Sam Arias at the stove in a ratty high school athletic shirt, her hair thrown back in the messiest bun Alex has ever seen, and pajama shorts that barely cover the vast expanse of tanned legs that go on for literal days. But it isn’t the outfit that Ruby gestures towards, no. 

  
Sam’s hips are swaying to the guitar’s twang, toes tapping along to the beat as she stirs a bowl full of pancake batter. A cloud of flour bursts from the bowl with a twist of the whisk and showers across her tanned cheekbones. 

  
Sam g_iggles_.

  
And then the bridge starts and Samantha Arias is _singing along_.

  
“It’s the way you love me, it’s a feeling like this,” she croons, dropping the bowl to the counter and raising her arms above her head and then back over her mess of brown tendrils, over her neck, “it’s centrifugal motion, it’s perpetual bliss.”

  
Giggles wrack the body of the younger Arias who is tucked into Alex’s side, and she finds herself smiling so big that it hurts at the junction of her jaw and temple. They both watch, trying hard to keep quiet (and to be honest, Alex finds that she’s struggling to not sing along, because this song is so fucking catchy), as Sam grasps the spatula and brings it to her lips.

  
“It’s that pivotal moment, it’s impossible, this kiss, this kiss… unstoppable,” she sings into the makeshift microphone, her voice rising and cracking adorably over the notes that are a little out of her vocal range, “this kiss, this kiss.”

  
Honestly, Alex Danvers would be absolutely lying if she said the sight before her wasn’t making the muscle in her chest ache with something that feels like a little more than a simple crush. Seeing a strong woman who usually holds herself with such poise in the public eye turn into a stumbling goof in her own kitchen makes her soft. Sam is gorgeous, anyone with two eyes could see that, but most people didn’t get to see the adorable childish fun she only allowed herself behind closed doors. The way she makes puns that are so bad they make her daughter’s eyes roll, or the way she erupts into full body laughter when wandering fingers press and tickle into her ribcage. 

  
The singing stops for a moment as Sam bites into her lower lip and ladles the batter onto the sizzling surface of the griddle in three perfect circles. Her nose wrinkles before she absently scratches at it, pushing the dark strands of loose hair back from her face. Alex then laughs silently because in addition to the flour across her cheeks, there is now a smear of pancake batter across the taller woman’s nose and forehead. But if she notices, she certainly doesn’t mind, because she picks up that damn spatula and spins on a socked toe before the spatula is back in front of her mouth.

  
Throwing her head back dramatically, the utensil is raised once again to her lips and angled to the ceiling, “You can kiss me in the moonlight, on the rooftop under the sky. You can kiss me with the windows open, while the rain comes pouring inside…”

  
“You know, I never knew it could be this way,” Ruby says quietly as she leans into Alex’s side. The redhead steals a glance at the girl, cocking a brow but her eyes are still on her mother as she moves around the kitchen, “she’s happy, I mean, happier than usual. Look at her. She’s being an idiot.”

  
And Alex takes a moment to appreciate the sight before them. 

  
“Kiss me in a sweet slow motion, let’s let everything slide. You’ve got me floating, you’ve got me flying,” Sam continues as she flips the pancakes in their pan, her head nodding along to the song as her hips swivel in time. 

  
“You make her happy, dummy,” Ruby says with a lift of her shoulders, before playfully shoving Alex back into the wall behind her. Deep brown eyes regard her for a moment, raking over the mess of red hair at her crown before she meets her eyes, “Don’t mess it up.”

  
Over the years she’s given the shovel talk more than she’s gotten it thanks to Kara’s barrage of male suitors, but never had it come from a 12 year old girl in her mother’s defense. All she can do is meet the girls eyes, hoping that everything bubbling in her chest is conveyed across the honey brown of her irises as she nods. A mental check mark is placed in the box beside the statement ‘be absolutely terrified of a child’. The girl breaks into a broad grin and turns back to the kitchen where the song is fading to its end and into the next song.

  
The new track begins with slow soft guitar picking and of course Alex recognizes it immediately, another throwback to her youth. It’s ‘You Were Meant For Me’ by Jewel, and she knows she’s not going to be able to not sing along. Glancing into the kitchen, she sees Sam’s singing has stopped, but her body still sways to the slower melody. Casting a brief wink at Ruby, she tiptoes from her spot in the front room careful not to draw the attention of the tall brunette, who is so clearly lost in the song that she physically jumps when the redhead comes up behind her and slides her palms over her hips. 

  
“Good morning,” Alex presses up on her toes to whisper the words against the nape of Sam’s neck, feeling the muscles there tense with a soft shiver before relaxing into her arms. The taller woman flips the few completed pancakes onto a plate, lowering the heat on the stove before she turns in the embrace and places a soft kiss against waiting lips, “you are so adorable.”

  
“I’m right here,” Ruby groans in disgust.

  
Sam laughs against Alex’s lips, giving another quick peck before spinning back to the stove, “How long were you two watching me?”

  
“Pretty much the entire time,” Alex shrugs and rests her cheek against the fabric between Sam’s shoulder blades. For a moment, she closes her eyes and allows herself to breathe in this moment. Things feel calm in a way they haven’t before, at least that she’s ever taken the time to recognize. In her arms, a woman who makes her happy. It’s new and it’s exciting but it fits. They fit. 

  
And of course, Ruby. The perfect kid she’s kind of always wanted but won’t admit to because that’s heavier than she’s ready for.

  
Their bodies fall into a slow sway, Sam still working on the pancakes but she’s in motion, hips pressed back into Alex’s as the lyrics fall quietly from her lips, “And soon you will see, you were meant for me.”

  
Alex softly sings the next line, “And I was meant for y-”

  
The song cuts abruptly and is replaced by something far more upbeat. 

  
“You guys are nerds and it’s like adorable but also I’ve seen enough and I’m just trying to get my pancake on,” Ruby laughs, setting down the iPod on the counter before sashaying her hips to the new beat, shouting along with Shania Twain, “Let’s go girls!”

  
And hell, as they each fall into laughter and then enthusiastic dancing, Alex Danvers thinks she could definitely get used to this.


End file.
